Chain Lightning
|part = GD_Aster_GrenadeMods. A_Item.GrenadeMod_MagicSpell GD_Aster_GrenadeMods.A_Item. GM_ChainLightning GD_Aster_GrenadeMods. Delivery.Delivery_ChainLightning GD_GrenadeMods. Material.Material_Maliwan_5_Legendary |game1 = Borderlands 2 |variants link = ON |radius = 84 }} Chain Lightning is a grenade mod manufactured by Maliwan. It is a variant of the Lightning Bolt found in Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep. The Chain Lightning is a rare drop from Badass Sorcerers. Special Effects Always Shock. Regenerates a grenade every 25 seconds. Shoots a bolt of lightning straight forward that explodes on impact and arcs to nearby targets. Character may shout "Lightning Bolt!" after use while playing in Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep. Usage & Description One of the main advantages of the Chain Lightning is its unique delivery method. The character shoots out a bolt of lightning in a straight line that detonates upon hitting a solid object, or if it reaches a certain distance without striking anything. The Chain Lightning can pass through some surfaces and hit targets at ranges beyond the reach of nearly all other grenade mods. While some of the other magic spell grenades share a similar advantageous delivery, the Chain Lightning's arcing effect is another major benefit. Pinpoint precision can be difficult over longer ranges; however, if the initial blast impacts a surface close to an enemy, it will still chain to them and to other nearby enemies. The lightning bolt is NOT sent to the middle of the crosshairs. It's a good idea to practice firing this spell off a few times to get a feel for where it strikes before bringing it into battle. Notes *The Chain Lightning is ideally suited for Gaige builds with heavy investment in the Little Big Trouble tree (specifically Wires Don't Talk, Electrical Burn and Myelin). Its arcing effect can also help a similar build to hit targets at range with a high Anarchy stack, as it can mitigate the accuracy penalty. *The Chain Lightning may pair exceptionally well with the Grog Nozzle, Rubi, and other Moxxi-brand weapons for health restoration. Because the damage from the grenade is practically instantaneous, health may be replenished as soon as the grenade is thrown. Adding to this end are its arcing effect to damage multiple enemies and ability to pass through some surfaces. As aim need not be precise in close- to mid-range, one throw may serve as a panic button when low on health. Trivia *"Don't pay it back, pay it forward." originates from a line in Lily Hardy Hammond's 1916 novel In the Garden of Delight, wherein she wrote "You don't pay love back; you pay it forward." Originally this was used to describe the beneficiary of a good deed repaying it to others rather than to their original benefactor, but in the context of the Chain Lightning grenade the phrase ironically twists to mean bestowing more violence upon the enemy than was bestowed upon the person paying it forward. *As with all spell grenades introduced in Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep, Chain Lightning takes its name from a common spell in the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game. *The "ammo pick-up sound" plays each time a grenade is regenerated. Video de:Kettenblitz fr:Chain Lightning ru:Цепь молний uk:Розрядний Ланцюг Category:Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep